The Story Of Emily
by Lolxo
Summary: This is the story of Emily's life, meeting new siblings, greeting old friends, and hating her older brother who is on a search mission for her. Will Emily want to go with her brother, Ash, or will she fight back? Hinted Liam/OC...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some of these characters are created my Jacqueline Wilson and others by the BBC. The only ones belonging to me are Emily, her family and the social workers and I can't think of anymore but you get the point...  
**

**I wrote this story nearly three years ago and i came across it yesterday hanging around on my laptop. At first i tried to edit it but it just didn't want to be edited, so the only bits I edited were the grammar and spelling, apart from that it is the exact same story I wrote nearly three years ago.**

**You may be wondering why I've uploaded it: It is fully written out and has some good ideas, I want to know what you think of my writing three years ago!**

**Sorry for the long note, I'll shut up now..**

This is Emily's really family from oldest to youngest:

Ash, Elizabeth, Chloe, Kyle, Jay and Jessie (Twins), Emily, Clare, CJ, and a child who is missing and can't be traced.

PROLOGUE

Emily's P.O.V.

My whole family got taken into care after dad died, just because mum couldn't cope. Before they could take me and my oldest brother Ash away though we ran for it, us two were always close. We stole food to keep us alive that's all; we were always on the run from police and social workers. But we had each other and that's what mattered.

I haven't changed much in appearance since then; even now I still have the same long brown hair, the blue eyes that often got mistaken for green if you didn't look closely enough. I was always tall for my age, so it made it easier for me and Ash. He was also tall for his age. He had brown floppy and messy hair that went everywhere. Unlike mine his blue eyes were bright and very visible. He had rather pale skin compared to my slightly tanned one. I guess we had our differences but people always seemed to say we looked similar if we talked to anybody but we didn't like talking to strangers, adults were often nosey and asked about where are parents were. It was surprising when we met the two others though.

It was one day we became friends with two other boys one was my age and the other was my brother's age. The one my age became my best friend but we were so young then. He had brown hair neatly trimmed; he had pale skin and was quite small and nimble for his age. His older brother like Ash had messy brown hair and instead of the bright blue eyes he had the bright green eyes. Apparently we all looked similar even though we weren't related. My brother and his brother began to steel for the fun of it and took things like laptops and phones, we would never be caught. I never approved but I was too young to understand anything really so they didn't care.

But one night, we were running from the police and the younger of the two brothers tripped, his older brother went back and so did I, Ash only went back for me. My best friend had slipped, he had lost conscious. But we were too late the police had caught us and surrounded us. We were split up and I never heard anything from those two brothers. I and Ash were in care separated though. Our mother remarried to this nice guy, most of our sibling went back but me and Ash didn't or the child who had gone missing. I was allowed to visit and I got on really well with my step-dad but I heard stories of Ash and how he hated him. As soon as Ash was allowed out of the care home he went to track me down but every time he did I would be moved to a new care home.

So this is my pointless life...

**(I put the prologue and chapter one together so the numbers wouldn't be confusing)**

I was fed up of Ash tracking me down and I knew I needed something to take my mind of moving care homes (Again). I decided I would make one last trip into town. I went straight to my favourite shop, the music shop and started to flick through the CDs. I turned around and bumped into a worker .

"Watch where you are going kid," he told me.

"I'm not a kid," I hissed back at him.

"Okay no need to lose your temper," he laughed.

"Don't laugh at me," I angrily spat at him.

"Look I am going to have to ask you to leave the shop," the man said sternly now.

"Well I'm not so there," I told him stubbornly.

"Now, or I will have to call the police," he said harshly.

"Fine," I shouted. I picked up the CD I'd liked and ran, past everybody. The man was hot on my trail. It was just my luck the police were passing and they joined the chase. I tried to jump a small wall but tripped cutting my knees and the side of my face. The police reached me and arrested me. There was no point fighting so I let them lead me to their car, my knees were in too much pain to try and stinging of my cuts was unbearable.

I watched as the police snatched the CD out of my grip. It was an Olly Murs CD. I loved lots of music; Olly Murs was just one of the many artists that stood out to me. I couldn't get in the car because of my knees, and the police weren't allowed to help me so they had to call an ambulance. I refused to give them by social workers number or care home's number let alone my name.

Finally the ambulance arrived. They made the Police uncuff me.

"What if she tries to run away?" one stupid idiot asked.

"Err mate I don't think that's possible," I said indicating to my knees which were bleeding heavily, and my face which was covered in blood too. I was led to the back of the ambulance, and they cleaned my cuts, it stung but I didn't cry, I'm not weak, not after what I've been through in my life. They bandaged them up and gave me crutches. Then they moved onto my face.

"That hopefully won't scar," the nurse said.

"I don't care if it does, it's just another scar, I've had worst," I told her. She noticed the cut running down my other cheek. She traced it.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Knife," I shrugged.

"Well young lady that should be a reminder not to play with knifes," replied the nurse, getting up.

"I wasn't playing, I was fighting," I snapped back before getting up and hobbling over to the police car in my crutches. This time I just about managed to get in the car.

**A/N: You like it? Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just realised that I messed this chapter up, forgot to upload the first part, **

The silence was awkward, I know my social worker was very angry. This was the second time just this week I had been picked up from the police station. He drove me to to door of Elm Tree House (My new care home) it looked okay not like some of the others I had been to, like Burneywood, that was the worst and to be honest I was thankful when Ash tracked me down. This one was kind of spacial to me because this was said to be the place that boy that I used to be best friends with lived.

"Get out," my social worker shouted, opening the car door.

He rang the doorbell and when it opened he pushed me through roughly.

"Ouch," I told him, "My knees."

"Don't be a wimp that's your fault, and anyway the police bandaged them up for you," he said curtly.

"What ever," I rolled my eyes.

"Your lucky that man didn't press charges," my social worker told me.

"Only because he felt sorry for me living in care," I grumbled.

"Hello," My social worker said changing the subject and talking to the man who had opened the door for us.

"Hello there, come on through into my office," the man said, "I'm Mike by the way and this is Gina," he said pointing at a woman.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Why don't you go and unpack?" Mike suggested.

"There is no point I will be leaving soon," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I will explain that," my social worker said taking a seat.

"Why doesn't Gina take you to meet the other kids then?" Mike suggested.

"Okay," I shrugged. I knew, James my social worker would fill them in with all the details about my life so I might as well leave him to it.

"Does O'Donovan live here?" I asked Gina.

"Liam?" she asked.

"Yeah. him," I confirmed.

"No, not any more, he left to go live with his brother," she told me, "Why?"

"Oh we were child hood friends," I sighed. I followed her into a large room with lots of people in it.

Gina introduced me to the other kids. Tee was nice and friendly but I couldn't see us hanging out but I liked her brother Johnny, it meant I wasn't the only one with anger issues. I learnt that he and Liam didn't get on very well though. Carmen was strange, lets just say that, I'm not into fashion and all that stuff. Frank was well cool he was Liam's best friend when he was here. I liked to talking to him about Liam and I don't care he can't speak properly, that's not his fault is it? Gus just freaked me out but I agreed I would do his tour. Elektra was like me in many ways but I couldn't see us being friends. Sapphire had moved out about a 5 minute walk from the Dumping Ground, anyway that's what all the kids call it. Lily, I heard, came to visit a lot when her dad was busy. Tyler and Rick had moved out and gone back to their old home, shame I know those two, nice once you got to know them.

They started talking about a small boy. I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Harry is in his room let me show you him," Frank said getting up. I followed him upstairs and we stopped at a room with giraffe prints everywhere. "Oh yeah, and he thinks his giraffe talks so just play along with it," Frank told me.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Harry this is Emily she is new," Frank introduced us.

"Hello Harry," I said, "Who is this then?" I said pointing at his giraffe.

"Jeff," Harry replied studying me. "I like you and so does Jeff," he smiled.

"And i like you and Jeff too," I told him smiling. He grinned back. I liked him, I had always been told that I was great with little kids, so I guess they were right.

"Bye, Harry," I said getting up ready to leave.

"Come on lets go and ask Mike where you room is," Frank suggested.

"Good idea," I agreed.

I followed him downstairs and into Mike's office.

"Emily, come in, Frank you can go," Mike smiled.

"Which one is my room?" I asked.

"Sapphire's old room," Mike told me.

"Can I meet Liam?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked curiosly.

"Well you know I told you about when she was younger Liam and his brother are th kids from the story," James informed Mike.

"Well I am sure I can get in conatact ith Jack," Mike assured me.

"Good well I better be off, try not to get into any more trouble," James told me.

I had settled in well, surpringly! Mike had arranged a day for em to go to Jack and Liam's place. My favourite people to hang out with are Johhnny, Frank and of course Harry and Jeff! I seemed to spend a long time in Harry's room playing with him and Jeff. There was something fimilar about Harry but I couldn't put my finger on it.

One day I had spoken to Mike and he had told me my mum and step-dad had arranged a day for me to come other. It was then that it dawned on me. Harry was my lost brother, but I couldn't be sure the only way was to check Hary's file. The only was to sneak into mike's office. I had done loads of sneaking around before when i was younger but I needed someone to help me. Straight away one person came to mind, Elecktra. I knew her character well she wouldn't do it with out something in return.

I made my way down to her room. I knocked.

"Who is it?" she called out angrily.

"Emily," I replied.

"Come in but quickly," she told me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all, I know I havn't posted anything for a _very_ long time, I forgot my password -_- So Yeahhhh Here's chapter 3. **

**By the way, I have finished my other FanFic, Tee Taylor and Bea Longheart, so go and check that out! Now!**

**You back? You can read this now:0 **

**Lol xx**

"Okay, it's settled, I help you brake into the office you give me £20," she said.

"Yer, lets go," I agreed.

"Right Gina's out but mike's in the office I will get him out," Elektra told me.

"Okay" I nodded.

Elektra walked into the office and began to look around strangely.

"What do you want Elektra?" Mike asked sighing and looking up at the girl in front of him.

"Just to tell you Gus has left dirty plates in his room again," Elektra shrugged walking out of the open office door.

"Not again!" Mike hurried to get up and locked the door behind him.

I was a master at picking locks so in no time at all I was through. I looked around and came to a filing cabinet. I opened it and took out Harry's file. It told me all I wanted to know. I slipped it back into the cupboard and stepped out of the office, quickly locking it again behind me. Elektra was waiting patiently for me.

"Where's my twenty?" She asked.

"What twenty?" I laughed.

She chased me outside onto the streets. I fell backwards on to the road. Just as a car came I pushed my self back, just in time too. The car just missed me but Elektra didn't know that. She ran over to me. I grabbed a bottle of water in reach and chucked it at her. She screamed and stomped back inside in a huff. I laughed, but knew that she would find a way to get me back somehow.

I quickly ran to my room and grabbed my badly cracked phone, I called James.

_Ring ring..._

"Are you sure Harry's your little brother?" James asked.

"Yes his file proves it," I told him.

"Look I'm coming over you better not be wasting my time," he declared.

I sat on the sofa. I was waiting for what seemed hours. Finally he came through the door.

"Come here Emily," he said leading the way into Mike's office.

"Can I read Harry's file?" James asked.

"Yes, of course, but why, if you don't mind me asking?" Mike asked confused.

"I will explain once I have read the file," James told him. He quickly read it, "You are right Emily," he said once he had read it.

"Of course I'm right," I snapped.

"Mike, we have reason to believe that Harry is her little brother the one that is missing," James explained to a confused Mike and Gina.

"Well he never had a surname so we gave him his," Mike said thoughtfully.

"We should organize a meeting if Harry wants to with the rest of the family," Gina smiled. (I had never her seen her do this before)

"I'm going in two weeks he could come with me," I suggested.

"Yes we will get in touch with his social worker and get things moving," Mike grinned.

"And Sapphire, we have to tell her too," Gina told him. Mike nodded approvingly.

Harry was actually really happy to go meet our family, but the first thing I had to worry about was my visit to Liam and Jack's place.

I was really nervous but also very excited. I couldn't sit still the whole way. After what seemed like hours James finally pulled his Beetle into the car park. They lived in a block of flats. I climbed the stairs and James pushed the doorbell while smartening his black and white tie.

"Hello, you must be Emily and you James," The man standing in front of the door said, "I'm Jack, Liam will be here soon."

**A/N: Sorry it's short and not very good, I was rushed, my mum wanted to use my laptop. Byeyeyeyeyeyey...**

**Lol xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I havn't got any reviews on the last two chapters :( Anywayyy, here's cahpter four.**

I sat down at his table.

"It has been ages since I saw you," Jack commented, "Oh yeah, and Liam doesn't know about the truth about when he was younger so don't speak of it to him, I told him you were friends when you were very little but that's all."

"Okay," I nodded.

"So how is Ash? he asked.

"He has a visit ban and somehow he keeps tracking her down so, she has to move carehomes," James told him.

I took a biscuit from the plate in the middle of the table and began nibbling it, I hadn't eaten breakfast because I was to nervous.

James explained stuff to Jack about what happened once everyone was split up. I started drumming my fingers on the table with anxiety.

"Do you play drums?" Jack asked.

"Used to," I told him. He nodded in approval.

There was someone running up the stairs and I held my breath as the door opened, I felt my heart beat raise!

"Sorry I'm late," the dark haired boy said.

"Liam, this is Emily and her social worker James," Jack introduced.

"Hey," Liam said a little awkwardly. "Come on lets get some privacy come into my room," He told me leading the way upstairs. I followed.

His room was painted blue with posters all over. It was also very messy, this was much like how I would want to have my room like. He sat on his bed and I stood there looking around.

"So, erm, Emily, so I have heard Harry is your brother," Liam said trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, that's right, he is going to meet my family when I on my next visit to them," I told him.

"How come you don't live with them?" he asked.

"Well, when my mum remarried most of the family went back but there was so many of us mum couldn't handle all of us so me, my oldest brother and Harry didn't return," I answered, "So how did you meet up with your brother?"

"Well it was him who had me arrested but he tried to free me but I had a tag for a while and I kept breaking the rules so in the end I was going to be sent away but then Jack got me out of the trouble," he told me.

"I have had some run ins with the law, just before I moved to the dumping ground, I got in trouble for trying to steel a CD, technically it was my temper who stole it not me," I laughed.

"Yer, my temper often gets the best of me," he smiled, "Come on let me show you our town?" He grabbed my hand, I felt a tingling sensation, he let go as he pulled me through the door to the main room in the flat.

"Can we go into town?" Liam asked.

"Its fine with me, James?" Jack asked.

"Well just try no police tricks," he grinned.

"Sure," I said casually.

"Same goes to you Liam," Jack laughed.

"When was the last time I got in trouble with the police," Liam said holding back his laughter.

The more we laughed the more I felt at home with Liam and we became good friends. Liam showed me all the best shops since this was the a town I could go to from the dumping ground. We had a burger and a milkshake. It was beginning to get dark so we started to head back but we bumped into Jack.

"What are you doing here bro," Liam asked him.

"Collecting yo-," he didn't finish. We were both starring at the same person and we both recognised him. Jack pulled me and Liam into the nearest shop.

"What's happening?" Liam asked confused.

"I will tell you when we get back," Jack whispered to him, "Look there is a taxi lets take it."

He led the way I kept my head low. I knew Jack had recognised him and so had I.

**A/N: Try and guess who the person that they saw is? **

**Lolxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just realised that I had forgotten to upload the first part of chapter 2, I have done it now though!**

**Thank you for reviewing **

It had been a week since I had seen that figure. Ash. I had not told James because I didn't want to move care homes. Jack had been forced to tell Liam everything. He took it quite well but he was annoyed that Jack hadn't told him about his life when he was really small.

I was worried but I had to put on a brave face for Harry's sake because today was the day we were going to meet our family. Harry didn't look that nervous but he clutched Jeff harder than usual. Sapphire had waved him off and wished him luck I felt Harry feel more confident now he had seen Sapphire. My tummy was jumping about for Harry. Questions floated through my mind, like would Harry fit in? Or would he like mum? and so many more...

Me and Harry sat in the back of the car with James and Harry's social worker in the front. The journey was in silent. Harry was starring out the window while holding onto Jeff. I was listening to my Ipod, I did this a lot of the time when I was nervous about something.

When we arrived I took Harry's hand and walked to the front door. The house was very big as it held so many children. When the door opened it was the maid. She welcomed the four of us in.

"Emily!" The twins chorused. I hugged them both Jay and Jessie or as the called themselves the J's, they were one year older than me but I looked older and well if I didn't have the habit of police troubles then I would probably act older.

"Hey everyone, this is Harry," I said grabbing Harry's hand.

"Hey Harry," the twin said in unison, followed by everyone else.

"Hello," Harry mumbled shyly. I nodded encouragingly at him.

I walked into the main room, where my mum and step-dad were. I hugged them both and Harry started to talk to mum but it was still his shy voice. I turned back round to my step-dad he chucked a football at me. I headed it smoothly and it landed neatly in his hand. We did our handshake that was so complicated that no one quite new what to do if they copied it.

Harry was settling in well, he had taken a real liking to CJ. I got on the best with the twins. I was talking to them about all the jokes and pranks I had done lately. Elizabeth was the clever one, while Chloe is the girly one. Kyle was the most annoying person in the world and the twins favorite pranking target. Clare was quite girly too and got on well with Chloe. CJ and Harry were very much alike. I got on well with both of them.

I went outside to play football with my step-dad we both shared that interest but we argued on which team was the best best, he thought Arsenal and I thought Man U. I got on really well with my step-dad, David. I had heard that Ash hates him. I told him all about Liam and Jack and the visit. I was very careful to leave out the bit with us seeing Ash.

I was very glad to know that harry fitted in really well here. On the way home he told me everything he had done how much fun he and CJ had together. I decided I would phone Sapphire and tell her about it when I got home.

I let Harry speak with Sapphire and everything was fine with her, but what really surprised me was when I opened the door, I was pulled into a mountain hug by none other that Liam. I couldn't believe that he was here. Jack had to go away for his work for a few nights and he asked if Liam could stay here. Mike had of course agreed.

It was that evening Liam grabbed me by the hand and led me outside. We sat down.

"Do you want to know the real reason Jack's gone away?" Liam asked.

"Go on," I mumbled.

"Well he has gone to look for Ash and to tell him to get of your back all the time he was doing it for the safety of us both," Liam explained.

"Well that makes sense," I smiled.

"So how did Harry settle in?" he asked.

"Well, very well," I laughed.

Frank came down with a football and suggested we should play. We played for ages. We showed each other are tricks and skills and when it started to get dark they stopped and sat down.

"Come on lets go get some Liamade," Frank suggested.

"Yeah sure, Emily are you coming?" Liam asked.

"I will wait for you here," I smiled.

I lent with my back to the wall. I turned around becuase I thought I heard whispering but nothing else came so I thought I must have imagined it. Then I saw a shadow move. I got up and then it dawned on me it must be Liam trying to scare me. But then someone grabbed me from behind...

The last thing I could see was another tall figure across the yard, I thought it was one of the guy who was holding me's mates. I had tried to put up a fight but I had just got knocked out but I remembered leaving quite a nasty bleeding lip and a good old punch to the eye.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed!**

me, one was stanring at me intently. The one I recognised.

"Ash," I stuttered.

"Hey little sis," he grimaced.

"You can't see me you are banned," I chocked out.

"Give me a break! Since when have you ever behaved anyway?" Ash shouted, "You got arrested for steeling a CD earlier."

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Isn't that a stupid question the same way I track you down each time you move carehomes," Ash snapped.

"Take me back home," I demanded.

"No sis, give it a rest, so how is life?" he asked changing the subject.

I decided to keep the Harry, Jack and Liam stuff a secret, "Fine," I lied.

"How many police records?" he asked.

"Too many," I replied. His gang laughed. I stare at them harshly and they shut up.

"Take me back," I demanded again.

U"I thought you hated care homes," Ash sighed raising his eyebrow.

"Yea but this one is cool," I told him.

His gang snort loudly.

"Maybe you should try care again," I suggested.

"Don't be a joke, we ran away in the first place to get away do you really think I am going to go back to a dump like a care home full of screaming kids," Ash laughed harshly.

One of his gang laughed I stood up looking at him and we lunged fighting. Ash shoved him off me.

"Get used to each other, you will have too," Ash told us all.

"What?" everyone shouted.

It has been four days now since I have been kidnapped. I am giving everybody the silence treatment and am not eating anything. To be honest I aren't even hungry I have lost my appetite.

We have been on the move the whole four days I have no idea how far we are from the dumping ground now. I haven't seen anything I can recognise as near home. My legs don't ache I guess it is because I am used to exercise maybe I am remembering what it was like when we were younger maybe I was imagining that I was enjoying the streets.

I walk slightly ahead of the others so if I see something I recognise I can make a run for it. I looked at a lamppost and stuck on the side was a poster it read:

**MISSING **

**Liam O'Donovan and Emily Carter**

Our pictures were on it I took it down and pocketed it. That was my only reminder they actually were looking for us and missed us. I sighed and started to wonder why was Liam missing.

That figure I saw before I was knocked out must have been Liam and Ash must have caught him and finished him off. I felt a sinking feeling in my heart. I felt really sick and my heart ached to much. Do I actually have feelings for this boy or just brotherly feelings I started to wonder.

When we settled down camp for the night and had lit the fire I sat there staring at it thinking of Liam, Jack and Harry I was even missing Jeff. I remembered the first time I had met Liam at his and Jack's flat, I missed him loads. I wished more than ever to see a friendly face, someone I recognised, anyone would do, even a policeman! And that's saying something! I eventually fell asleep dreaming of life before I was kidnapped.

I woke up, everybody else was awake. Ash saw me and told me to follow him. I did only because otherwise he would make me.

"Look today is your last warning talk and eat tonight or I will make you," he told me angrily.

I walked along in front of them like I usually do but I knew that I would have to speak and eat tonight or I would be worse of than I am now with cuts and bruises. I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"Watch it," I mumbled.

"Sorry," he mumbled back. I looked at him.

"Liam," I whispered. He looked at me and smiled. You have no idea how glad I was to see he was unhurt and walking "We have to go Liam run with me."


End file.
